Pokéversity
by Secret Wonderland
Summary: Some people say, 'Life is like a roller coaster, it goes up, it goes down, but it always seems to come back around.'  If you ask me, I say life is like a boat stuck in a strong current.  The only thing you can do is go along for the ride.  OC's needed
1. The Start

AN: Welcome to my newest story! My best friend and I are going through a massive Pokemon phase, and I got such a great idea, I just had to post it! I know there's a few pokemon school fics, but I intend for mine to be quite different. This is the introduction and gives a vague description of the school. More will be revealed as the story goes on. At the bottom you will find an OC form. I am intending on accepting 5 OC's to start off the story, and then add more (if they interest me) along the way. Please do not be intimidated by the fact I'm only asking for 5. I just want to develop my story line before trying to throw a bunch of characters I didn't create into my story. As I said, I will be adding more of those submitted later in the story. Also, I thought this would be a funny semi-love triangle. Gary is very... 'out there' and Silver is quite reserved. I don't usually like love triangles, but I thought this one would play out nicely. If you'd like to beta for me, please let me know! I'm good with grammar, but I don't catch everything.

Ahem, I do not own Pokemon. If I did... well... I sure as heck wouldn't be writing this!

* * *

><p><em>'As trainers begin their journey at such a young age, many parents begin to worry about their education. Those who do put their aspiring trainers on the Pokèversity wait list. Now, only parents who personally attended the university know of it. Why is that you might ask? Well, to put it quite simply, Pokèversity is a secret facility where the best young trainers are sent to hone in on their skills. Many greats have walked through the halls including all four champions of the various regions, as well as the younger elite four members.<em>

_The only way to gain entrance into the university is to be selected by our board. Trainers must have superior talent in their various fields of study, and have a well rounded relationship with their pokemon team. Once candidates are selected they are sent an application and an introduction packet. Candidates must complete the application to be accepted into the University. Hundreds of trainers are selected from the applicants and are pulled from their journey at the age of 15 or 16 to attend the university, if the board has previously approved them._

_Other lucky few are selected at random from the wait list, which has earlier undergone selections looking for 'diamond in the rough' trainers. The board personally interviews these candidates, and usually only accepts six or seven of these a year. Once a trainer gains entrance to the school they are sorted into various houses depending on their skill level._

_The beginning house is the Experienced House. This house features the color red, and its mascot is Groudon. This house is the starting house for most entering trainers. It is the basic house that introduces the students to the University and let's them gain experience. Some students will only spend a week in this house, depending on their skill level. Ages range from 15-16_

_The next house is the Specialist house. Their color is brown and their mascot is Slakling. This house is for trainers that only special in one type of pokemon. This house may hold a trainer for their entire stay at the University. Ages range from 15-19_

_A house above from them in the Advanced house. Their colors are blue and red for Kyogre. This house contains trainers that have a higher skill set than beginning students do. Ages range from 15-18._

_The Exceptional house is green and their mascot is Rayquazza. They are a step above Advanced. This house is for trainers who have at least beaten one member of an Elite Four Member in any region. Members of the Advanced house may move up to this house by beating five of the Exceptional house members. Ages range from 16-19_

_The next house is the Veteran house. Their house is orange for their mascot Ho-oh. This house contains students who have beaten three or more Elite Four members in any one Region. An exceptional member may be admitted to this house if the board deems fit. Ages range from 17-19_

_The highest house is the Supreme house. The colors gold and silver represent this house and Arceus is their beloved mascot. This house, at max, will only hold ten students who have gone above and beyond the standards of a pokemon trainer. Many of the students in the past have been male. Only champion Cynthia and Elite Four Phoebe have taken residence in this house recently. The only students currently in this house are male._

_This ends the introduction packet to Pokèversity. Please complete the following application and press the green button located below this pannel. A pokemon attendant should be along shortly to retrieve the application._

_Only fill in the blank spots, your house has already been chosen for you._  
><em>We look forward to receiving your application.'<em>

The holographic woman clicked off and Katie blinked at the pad in her hand. It had been such a normal day until an Altaria had promptly dropped the pad in her lap during her lunch break.  
>At first she thought it was a joke, but the detail and the fact they knew her name, parents name, birthday, and home address made her think otherwise. ... It was still creepy legit or not.<p>

The woman who had relayed all the information was so professional, and so strict Katie was slightly scared to fill out the application.

Chocolate colored eyes scanned the sheet. "Supreme?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Many students in the past have been male," she echoed. "What the hell, do they think I'm a guy?"

"Chuuuu~" Her Raichu, lovingly named Sparky, cooed. He rubbed his nose against her bare leg as an act of encouragement.

"Yeah, I know, I should be honored to be selected. In the highest category no less, but really? It must be some sort of mistake Sparks, seriously. I mean, sure I've won contests here and there, but never anything major. Someone must be betting a lot of me or something." She allowed her hand to rub her pokemon's head. "I guess I should fill this out then huh? I can't turn something like this down…"

Sighing haphazardly Katie took out the tablet pen provided for her, and began to fill in the blank spaces. Just the normal stuff, her pokemon team, their moves, her current residence, and what classes she wanted. Everything seemed pretty normal… besides the fact she'd never even heard of Pokeversity. But apparently, all the 'greats' have attended. Funny, if all the Champions have attended, why wasn't the University more popular? Maybe they were going for the whole 'eerie mystery thing'. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. Her parents would probably have sudden brain combustions if she denied the invitation. They were just like that when it came to 'special people' programs. They had always said she was 'destined for greatness'. Katie had always assumed that they were just being the normal parent types, always boosting their children up.

"Rai, Rai, Raichu." The brown mouse said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes you too Sparky." Katie rolled her eyes and clicked the small green button located on the bottom of the seemingly holographic pad. This was either going to be really cool, or really suck. Either way, she'd be finding out soon.

* * *

><p>Dear reader,<p>

Congratulations! You have been selected to take part in the vie for the remaining spots at Pokeversity. This year we have three spots on the wait list, and the board is looking for two lucky students to open enroll. Open enrolling students may or may not be placed in the upper houses if the board so chooses. Wait list students will be automatically put into the Experienced House if chosen. Positions will be scored as follows; Creativity, Originality, Personality, Diversity, and Character Appeal.

Please note that Pokeversity is a very prestigious school, and has many students drop out through the year, so applicants who apply and do not immediately gain acceptance will still be considered for spots that open throughout the year.  
>Pokeversity hopes to receive your application and have you join us to help you along on your adventure.<p>

- Dean of the board

(Please PM me all of your forms so that the characters will be a surprise for the future chapters. I hope that you send them in~)

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Special things that define you (IE- Something physical such as a bracelet, necklace, ect - or something mental such as a strong psychic connection, or being a super genius, ect):

History:

Why you might have been accepted into the school (Achievements):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon team (Please include four moves, their gender, a nickname –if they have one, and how you came to possess them.):  
>Your roll in the story (If you'd like to be a bad guy, a supporting character, a friend from the past, ect.):<p> 


	2. Welcome to Crazy Town

Hello all~! Sorry it took me a while... I went camping! It was... long. Anyhoo I received a few OC applications, but I still want MORE. Tehehe, I very much like OC's. I think I'll change the description to say accepting OC's... cough. Anyway, reviews are lovely~

* * *

><p>Pokèversity, in one word, was amazing. The short description in the data packet did the actual location no justice whatsoever ever. The entrance was an ornate iron gate that rose up higher then Katie could ever hope to climb. Beyond that were buildings that made Goldenrod look like a trash dump. In the middle of the campus was a large dome arena, with a stone mascot for each house posted on towers surrounding it. Shadowing their respective mascots were the houses which were more like castles than houses. Around the houses were various buildings that she assumed held the classrooms. At the farthest end from the gate was a large clocktower, and at the base was the admissions office as well as the dorms to house the teachers. Adding to the awe of the whole ambiance was the fact that this massive campus… was in the middle of nowhere. Literally.<p>

"Unreal," Katie said, her hand tightening on her suitcase handle. She'd just landed on the island where Pokeversity was located about an hour ago- via private helicopter. Needless to say, she was very, very impressed.

"Rai," Sparky nodded from his perch on top of her suitcase.

A friendly 'hello!' snapped her out of her thoughts as a pink jigglypuff shaped golf-cart came speeding towards her.

An excited looking blonde woman stopped the car in front of her and hopped out. "Hello dearie~!" She bowed and smiled coyly at her. "Are you new? Wait, don't answer that! Of course you are! Welcome to Pokeversity! I'll be your temporary tour guide! Just call me Jessica!" Cue skin cracking smile.

"H-Hello," Katie stammered, rather disturbed by the woman in front of her. "I'm Ka-"

"Katie~! Of course! The new Supreme member, am I right? Hehe I am! I'm paid to be right after all~!" Jessica grabbed Katie's bag so fast Sparky tumbled off and sparked unhappily. "It's great to meet you! Everyone is super excited to meet you! It's not often we get a girl member in the highest house! I think they're sexist but you'll prove them wrong! Alright! We're off!"

Before Katie could protest she and Sparky were practically thrown in the cart speeding towards the clock tower.

"I'm also your attendant for the school year! You'll see me periodically throughout the day! I'm here to make sure you're fitting in."

"Great..." She mumbled under her breath.

Jess made a hard right, Katie almost flying out of the stupid cart, "Isn't it?"

"Rai, Rai!" Sparky sparked towards the blonde, his paws waving wildly.

Katie patted her fluffed up mouse sympathetically and sighed. "So, do I get to meet my house mates anytime soon?"

"Sure do," Jess chirped, slamming on the breaks in front of an important looking building. "After you get your uniform and class list!"

Katie deadpanned, her eyes boring into Jessica's happy face. "My what?"

* * *

><p>Brown eyes glared into the mirror with disinterest. A black haired girl looked back, equally bored. Her hand reached up to fiddle with her bobby pin that held her bangs securely on the right side of her head.<p>

"Rai."

Katie's eye twitched. The uniform... It felt as though it was searing her skin. The uniform of her house consisted of a white button up blouse with gold cuffs. A jacket that had splotches of silver on the sleeves, shoulders, and lining covered it. Her tie, which she was forced into, as well as her skirt and hair bow matched her gold cuffs. Overall? She thought she looked like a stereotypical school girl. Completely against all her morals. The thigh high stockings didn't do much for her either.

"Rai Rai!" Sparky laughed at his owners distress.

"At least /you/ don't have to wear a tie."

"Yay! Okay! Miss Katie I've got your class list and all the other goodies you need~! Time to go meet your housemates!"

An eyebrow rose, "Goodies? Who says goodies?" Perplexed and still very much annoyed, Katie pulled back the curtain to stare down the happy blonde.  
>Jessica seemingly ignored it and went on to gush about how cute Katie looked, while also magically dragging her back to the pink cart of doom.<p>

As Katie sulked in her seat about her 'horribly gross and girly' uniform, Jessica mentioned there were seven other occupants in her house. Katie ignored her entire speech about how they were all male and how the school discriminated against females. Peh, right.

A sharp slam of the breaks had Katie holding onto her seat for dear life, "Heeeeere we are!"

Her suitcase, Sparky, and then herself were thrown out of the cart, all landing with a 'thump'.

"He-!"

"See you soon!"

Katie grit her teeth, throwing colorful words at the back end of the jigglypuff.

"Why did I have to get the crazy jacked up on happy pills tour guide?" grumbling to herself, she picked up her suitcase and set Sparky on top of it. Looking at the beautifully done castle in front of her, she took a deep breath before heading into the great beyond.

* * *

><p>Trash, pizza boxes, soda cans, wrappers, and anything and everything littered the entry way. Beyond that a large open expanse of living room shared the same fate. The only thing left untouched was the grand marble staircase at the opposite end of where she stood. A mute rotting smell wafted through the air, causing Katie to screw up her nose and cover it with her sleeve.<p>

"Raaaaai," Sparky whined, covering his nose with his small paws.

She nodded, "I agree."

A noise under a mass of blankets and candy wrappers caught their attention. The pair braced for attack from whatever might be coming from under there. A slight movement caused the mouse pokemon to spark. A moment passed and a figure of candy wrappers arose causing Katie to let out an 'eep!'

"Rai... CHUUUU!" Bright yellow lightning bolts darted across the room hitting the figure dead on.

"YE-YEEE P-PIKAC-CHU!"

The bolts ceased and the mouse cocked his head in confusion. It had been a long time since he'd been called by his pre-evolved name. "Rai...?"

The figure twitched and the blanket slid off showing a blackened boy. He swayed back and forth a little before tipping backwards, groaning in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Katie dropped her suitcase and hurried over to the boy, peering down at him. "I had no idea- that... Well, you were a person!" She laughed, rather embarrassed at the mix up. "I assume you're one of my dorm mates?"

"Ah... Huh?" Nameless boy stared up at her, somewhat regaining his color. His eyes scanned her attire before he knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "I didn't know we were getting a new girl."

"That's because you don't listen when we have assemblies, Ash."

Katie slowly tilted her head up to look at the person who had spoken. A brown haired boy stood smirking at the top of the staircase. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gary Oak, and yes, THE Gary Oak, grandson of the famous researcher. I assume you're the new girl?" He leaned on the rail, putting his chin in his palm.

"You're decent I suppose. Though, I must admit, I was expecting someone prettier."

... Deadpan. "Sparky, Thundershock."

"Rai-CHUUUU!"


End file.
